


Heavy A(ss)F

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: A fic I did for JamesAB about his characters Annabelle and Ken. Ken gets too ambitious during sex and needs a training montage to redeem himself.





	Heavy A(ss)F

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to @ArtJamesAB over on twitter.

*Ding-Dong*  
.  
.  
.  
*Ding-Dong*  
.  
.  
.  
*Knock Knock*

"Ugh" Michael stops making out with his wife and groans in frustration.  
"One of us should get that" Stephanie says disappointedly from under her husband on the couch.  
"It's nothing," Michael kisses Stephanie again, "probably just a salesman" he resumes pushing her shirt up past her bra. 

*Knock Knock*

"They're never that persistent" Stephanie reluctantly pushes Michael back.  
"Then it's probably Jack."  
"He's never that polite" Stephanie chuckles.  
"Fine," Michael climbs off of his wife, "I'll get rid of them and then we'll pick up where we left off."  
"Just try and hide that thing from whoever's at the door" Stephanie says pointing to Michael's erection bulging out in his sweatpants.

It had been a few minutes since Ken had first rung the doorbell and after another ring and two knocks he was starting to feel like he should just leave. He wanted to make this quick just in case Annabelle were to peek out her window and see him. When Ken turns to leave he hears the door open behind him. Michael Brooks peeks his head out, concealing most of his body with the door. Despite the annoyed look on his face, Michael and Ken get along perfectly; Ken's girlfriend is friends with Michael's wife and when they all get together they both understand that the two of them don't care to talk to each other. 

"Hey Ken" Mike says in his nearly monotonous tone.

"Hey Mike" Ken replies in his own almost monotonous tone.

"What do you want?" Michael asks rudely as he intermittently looks back at his wife beginning to undress in the living room.

"Y'all got a gym in your house right?"

"Yeah what about it?" Michael's head darting between Ken and his wife.

"Mind if I come by and use it sometime?" This odd question makes Michael actually look at Ken.

"Why?"

"Gym fees" Michael is about to respond when suddenly a huge red bra hits him in the side of the head, forcing him to look back at his impatient and topless wife.

"Yeah whatever come by anytime but right now." Michael slams the door and pounces on Stephanie before Ken even turns to leave.

"Alright, cool" Ken says to the door. He walks back to his car unfazed by the slapping sounds that start coming from the house behind him. Mike and Stephanie are pretty loud, nobody who's spent any time around them is surprised by the noise they make while they fuck.

Ken shows up at the Brooks' residence early, eleven o'clock; early for him at least since neither he nor Annabelle ever woke up before noon. He skips straight to knocking today and receives a quick response when the Brooks daughter Sam casually opens the door wearing just a sports bra and workout shorts. Ken doesn't notice it but he's one of several people that Sam has a crush on. Sam realizes that it's Ken and quickly uses her hands to cover her abs, then hides herself behind the door, and then finally decides to open the door again and lean against the door frame with her arms crossed in an effort to look cool. Ken shows no reaction to any of this and just stands there with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Sup Ken"

"Hey Sam, your dad home?" 

"I dunno, maybe, what's it to you?"

"He said I could come by and use your gym."

"Cool cool cool..." Sam trails off unsure of what to say next when her father walks up.

"Hey Ken" 

"Hey Mike"

"What are you doing here?" 

"The thing we talked about last night." Try as he might, the only thing Michael remembers is Ken cockblocking him and what happened after he got rid of Ken, he has no idea what they talked about.

"He's here to PUMP!" Sam exclaims with a flex, her instincts trumping her desire to look cool. 

"Oh is he!?" Michael flexes back at her to start a posedown, which is basically the Brooks family salute. Before the match can go on for too long Ken chuckles at the whole ordeal, which makes Sam realize how silly she looks and why Max hasn't participated in a posedown since he was 10. Sam stops flexing, meaning Mike wins by forfeit.

"I'm gonna go for a jog, come on cool Max." Sam runs past Ken and down the street followed by the family dog Max, not to be confused with her brother lame Max.

"So you're here to workout?"

Ken can't help but be impressed by the Brooks basement gym. It isn't just a weight bench next to the washing machine like most home gyms, it's nearly identically to a real one. A wide variety of different machines and racks, the floor is covered in thick rubber matting, bright LED lights, and one wall is covered by a giant mirror. Michael can tell by the bewildered look on Ken's face that he has no idea where to start and decides to help the newbie out.

"So what are your goals here?" Mike asks sternly

"What do you mean?"

"Must be some reason you decided to start working out." 

"Well uh.." Ken rubs the back of his neck and looks up towards the LED lights of the basement gym.

"I'm hooooome!" Stephanie yells loud enough for the men in the basement to hear. "Where's my beautiful family at?"

"Down here honey!" Michael yells in a singsong voice compared to how he spoke to Ken. Stephanie comes running down the stairs and wraps  
Michael up in a hug so tight Ken can see him struggle to breathe and gives him a big kiss on the cheek that leaves a lipstick imprint. 

"Oh hey Ken, what are you doing here?" Stephanie keeps her arms wrapped around Michael while speaking to Ken.

"He was just about to tell me why he's in our gym."

"Oh I love hearing people's workout goals."

"Alright well, let's just say I dropped something important and want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Well how were you holding it? Strength is one thing but form is just as important." 

"Show us" Michael commands with an aura of suspicion. 

Ken cringes a bit as he places his arms to his sides, palms curved and facing upward. 

"How were you moving your arms when you dropped this 'important thing' ?" Michael asks, his suspicion growing.

With clenched teeth, Ken starts moving his arms up and down as if he were raising and lowering whatever he was carrying. 

"Oh my gosh you dropped Annabelle!" Stephanie exclaims as Michael smirks. "No wonder she wouldn't tell me where she got that bump on her head!" Stephanie can't help but laugh a bit.

"You know, I almost dropped Steph once, but that was right after I got shot." Michael mocks as Ken shakes his head in frustration.

"Don't be mean Mike." Stephanie says with a playful slap on Michael's chest.

"You know what, I think I'll just go" When Ken tries to walk past the couple and up the stairs Stephanie, with one arm still around Mike and with next to no effort, reaches out and pushes Ken with enough force to almost send him flying into the wall.

"No sir, we are going to put together a regimen so intense that you'll be juggling Ann within a week."

"How much does she weigh?" Michael's question earns him another slap from Stephanie that is as painful as a playful slap can be.

"Rude."

For one whole week, Ken has been trapped in the hell that is a Brooks family workout routine. His typical twelve hours of sleep has been cut down to six, he is picked up in the morning and dropped off at night by Michael in a suspicious black SUV that he has never seen Mike drive. They keep him in the gym all day where he is put through the wringer and fed nothing but grilled chicken and protein. He tried to quit once, but then Stephanie talked about how he'd basically be giving up on Annabelle before she lifted 250 pounds with one hand: she terrifies him both as his girlfriend's friend and as a freak of nature. At the end of today's session, they told him he was free to go and gave him some painkillers. Michael and Stephanie led him outside around nine and pointed him across the street towards the Murphy house. The married couple looked on with pride as Ken stumbled across the street, held together by ibuprofen and resolve. Ken slams his open palm against the doorbell of the home and the robotic butler Charles swiftly answers.

"Ah Master A.Robot! It has been awhile since your last visit. You seem tired, would you like a refreshment?" Charles greets Ken with his typical artificial vigor.

"Annabelle here?"

"I believe she's in her room at the moment, would you like me to fetch her?" Ken doesn't answer, he marches past Charles and towards Annabelle's room. 

Annabelle is lying on her bed in her underwear messing with her phone when her door flies open. She's surprised by both the sudden entrance and the appearance of her boyfriend Ken, who she hasn't seen since he gave her the bad kind of head injury during sex. After staring at each other in silence for a minute, Ken pulls off his hoodie along with the shirt underneath. Annabelle scoots off her bed, unable to keep her eyes off of his muscles swollen from that day's workout. 

"Listen fella, if you think you can just not talk to me for a whole week and then come in here looking so good..." Annabelle trails off while she runs her hands over his chest, "and expecting me to just throw myself at you.." she gives his arm a squeeze, which hurts a lot but Ken manages to hide it, "even if it has been a whole week since we last did it..." Annabelle bites her lip as she starts pushing her hand down the front of Ken's sweatpants. They kiss while Annabelle strokes Ken's dick inside his pants. After the hellish week he's been through the first feeling of pleasure in so long is almost enough to make him cum on the spot so he grabs her hips and pushes her until she falls back on the bed. Ken pulls her panties off and pulls her legs up onto his shoulders before pushing them back, bending her so that her big ass is right in front of his face. Ken kisses one of her ass cheeks before diving in, pushing his long tongue into Annabelle's ass and snaking it around.

"F-fuck Ken you know I love that tongue but it's been so long, I need your dick right fucking now" Ken steps back and lets Annabelle unroll herself enough that he can put himself between her legs. He shoves down his pants and pushes the head of his dick into her womanhood and then leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Hold on to me baby."

"What? No just fuck me normally, don't try that again."

Ken answers Annabelle's protests by kissing her deeply enough that she naturally wraps her arms around his neck. Once he feels that she's hugging him tight enough, he grabs her thighs and pulls up. In one motion Ken lifts Annabelle and impales her on his cock. Last week he wasn't able to keep her up and wound up having to slam her to save his cock from being bent by her weight. Now Ken is able to masterfully maneuver Annabelle up and down on his erection, plus the immense pain in his arms and back keeps him from cumming early. Annabelle can't believe how weightless she feels in Ken's arms, and she can't process it thanks to him fucking her like a pornstar. Even pornstars can't keep this up forever though, Ken can feel that he's about to fall apart and if he doesn't stop soon he'll wind up dropping her again. Ken leans forward far enough that he's almost holding Annabelle horizontally and starts thrusting his hips as fast as he can, forcing several rapid "fuck"s out of Annabelle. 

"OH FUUUUUCK!" Annabelle cums for the first time in a week and it's a hard one. Ken's stamina is draining and with his last bit of strength he swings her around and falls back onto the bed. His dick falls out of her right before he orgasms and his cum blasts into the air and onto her ass. 

"I'm never doing that again." Ken says before Annabelle even finishes shaking from her orgasm.

"Well then you better not go a whole week without fucking me again."

"I promise I won't."

"You wanna go again? I'd love to get it doggystyle right now."

"I think I need to sleep for like three days straight."

"Aww okay baby but I'm gonna ride your dick while you sleep."

" *Yawn* That's fine" Ken shuts his eyes and is out like a light.


End file.
